


What’s Wrong With Her?

by Blink_Insomnia



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Possibly Triggering, Somewhere between sad and scary, haven't even finished writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Insomnia/pseuds/Blink_Insomnia
Summary: Jisoo and Chaeyoung go to the same school, they even share some classes. Chaeyoung’s smart, quiet, and keeps to herself. One day Jisoo notices her crying and trys to help. She soon finds her self comforting the younger girl and getting launched into the reality of what is going on in Chae’s life. It’s not very pretty, but Jisoo finds the need to help her.





	1. *Chaeyoung* The Beginning of It All

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually kind of depressing. My sister cried reading it, just FYI.

*Chaeyoung*  
I I broke down at school and started crying. I hid my head to hide my tears and tried to cry as quietly as possible. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. A voice asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine”, I say, of course it’s muffled because my head is down. The bell had already rang signaling the end of the class. “You don’t seem fine. Hey, come with me.” The person says and yanks on my arm. 

I sit up with tears still on my face. I realize that everyone else in the class has already left because school is now over. The girl is in my class, I recall her name (Jisoo) but have never talked her to before. She grabs my bag for me which surprisingly she carries effortlessly while also carrying hers. She grabs my hand and leads me toward the restroom. 

She holds the door for me. “I figured you would like to come here rather than walking around like you are right now.”

“Uh Huh”, I mumble. 

She moves to set my bag down and then she sets hers down. I decide to wet my face to make it appear like I hadn’t been crying, will at least after it dries it won’t. “Why were you crying?”, Jisoo asks. 

“No reason.” I reply, trying to act like it was nothing. 

“You don’t cry for no reason.”

“Well I was just frustrated, it’s not like I was meaning to cry, sometimes I just cry very easily.”

Next thing I knew I was being hugged by the girl. In the school bathroom and right after school, when my mom was probably waiting for me. Oh, no, crap, I’m going to be in trouble. 

I pulled out of the hug and grabbed my bag hurriedly. “I really gotta go my mom’s waiting and I’ll be in trouble if I’m not out there soon.”

“Okay, I’ll walk with you.”

“Okay let’s go then.”

I start walking fast. “Wow, you’re fast.”

“Of course I’m fast”, I look at my phone school ended 7 minutes ago. I usually get there about two minutes ago. “I officially was supposed to be outside two minutes ago and it takes 5 minutes normally to walk out there.”

“You’re serious right now.”

“Yep.”

“Your mom is strict.”

“No my mom isn’t strict. My dad’s the one that strict. And trust me you don’t want to meet him.”

“Is your dad mean?”

“Mean, mean doesn’t even start to describe him.”

Right then I arrive at the front of the school exactly where my mom is waiting for me in her car. “Bye”, I call to Jisoo. 

“Bye, Chaeng”, she calls to me while waving. 

I didn’t even think she knew my name. I open the car door and climb in. “Who was that?”, my mom asks. 

“Just a girl that’s in my last class.”

She starts driving away. “What took so long?”

“I got held up in class, the teacher was talking to me about a project.”

“Okay. Hopefully you’re dad will take it.”

“Yeah”, I reply distractedly. Hopefully dad won’t get upset, but it is likely he will because he hates schedule mess ups even if it is little things like we are three minutes late coming home.


	2. *Jisoo* What Can I Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff. Enjoy. Hopefully it’s not boring.

*Jisoo*

I wonder what’s going on with Chaeng. I have been watching her for a while. She always looks worried. She works really hard to get good grades. She usually has the top grades. I never have seen her breakdown and cry before. 

It seemed like she was being honest when she said she was frustrated. Then she realized what time it was which was probably only 5 minutes after when she likely usually gets to the front of the school. 

Then how she talked about her dad. She said that he was strict. When I asked if he were mean, because I was getting vibes of fear from her, she said he was more than mean. 

I wonder if something is wrong with her. I hope her dad doesn’t hurt her or something. I hope her mom doesn’t hurt her either. 

I had to wait till the next morning before I could even get the chance to talk to her again. I found her at lunch and alone too. She was sitting alone in the hallway. She looked pretty as always. “Hey, Chaeng. What’s up?”

She looked up at me surprise written all over her face. “Hi, Jisoo.”

“Um, so did you get into trouble because of me.”

She looks at me almost fearfully.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“N-nothing”, she stutters. Though she put her head on her legs and I could tell she started crying. 

“I’m sorry if I got you into trouble, I was actually just trying to help.” I say, desperately.

“I know”, I heard her muffled voice reply.

Then I reached out my hand and went to rub her back gently. But instead of calming her, the touch made her make a sound of pain. 

“Sorry, did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to. I was just trying to make you feel better. I..”, I said desperately, this was not going well

“I know,'' she says as she lifts her head to look at me. “All you have been trying to do is help me but….”

“But what?” I ask.

“Um I guess I seem to mess up all your attempts at helping”, she says, guiltily.

“You messed it up? What are you talking about?” I ask, confused at why she thinks that.

“Never mind. Why are you even want to help me though? I don’t deserve it”, she says quickly.

“Why? Because no one else will. And because do deserve it. You are amazing”, I say with absolute conviction.

Some people walked by and stared at her tearstained face.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?”, I ask.

“Yes.”

I stand up and reach out my hand to help her up. She grabs my hand and I pull her to her feet. She grabs her bag and starts to put it on. As she puts it on her face contorts into a pained expression. 

“Ow, ow, ow,'' she mutters. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Um, nothing.”

She goes to continue put her bag on, I grab it from her.

“Does your back hurt?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

She looks at me with that fearful expression again.

“Is something wrong? You had that same expression when I asked if you had gotten in trouble”, I asked, worriedly.

“Um um um”, is all that she says. I decide we should probably start moving. 

As I grab her hand and start lead her to a secret spot I know, she asks, “Where are we going?”

“Just somewhere a little bit secluded”, I reply.

“Why?” She asks.

“So we can talk”, I say.

“You have to promise not to tell a single soul no matter what,'' she tells me.

“Okay. I promise not to say anything, `` I say.

“I did get in trouble last night”, she tells me.

“Why?” I ask.

“Because we were late. I even lied and said I was late because a teacher held me late. He still got mad, `` she tells me, referring to he without saying who he is.

“Who got mad?” I ask.

“Him”, she says, still vaguely.

“Who’s him?” I ask the same question, with different wording.

Chaeyoung walks closer to me and then quickly whispers in my ear, “Dad.”

“Your dad got mad because you were late”, I say slightly disbelieving. 

She nods. “It happens every time. He hates when the schedule is messed up. He gets mad. He usually….”

“He usually what?” I ask.

“Never mind”, she says.

“Why is your back hurting?” I ask, choosing to change the subject.

“I can’t tell you”, she says, almost defensively.

“Why not?”, I ask seriously wondering why she can’t.

She looks scared. 

“I’m sorry you don’t have to tell me”, I say.

“Why do you want to know?”, she quietly asks.

“I want to know if someone is hurting you,'' I reply quickly.

“Why?” She asks.

“Because I want to know you’re safe”, I say.

“Why?” She demands.

“Because I care about you.”

She looks at me shocked that I said that. She shrugs. 

“Never ever tell anyone what I am about to tell you”, she says forcefully.

“Okay”, I reply.

“My dad hurt me. He hurts me sometimes when he gets mad. And my mom, too. He hurts my mom, too”, she says, her voice wavering as she looks almost terrified.

She started crying, again. I hug her but carefully made sure to gently touch her back. She lays her head on my shoulder. 

When she had calmed down a bit, I ask, “Why does your back hurt so bad then?”

She looked at me. I smiled at her. She doesn’t smile back. 

“You want to see it?” She asks.

“Yes”, I reply, sounding confident but in reality I am not.

“Okay”, she says.

She turns herself around; back is facing me. She lifts the back of her shirt up so I can see her back. I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t what I saw. I saw old scars in that looked in the shape of a belt and then as she lifted the shirt up higher I saw a fresh wound and some bruises. It looked very painful. I gasped and then hid my eyes. I couldn’t take anymore. I actually started crying a little but I stopped myself. I don’t cry in front of people. I uncovered my eyes and looked at her. She had put her shirt back down.

“I’m so sorry”, I say.

“What are you even sorry for?” She asks, looking confused.

“I’m sorry that I touched your back, I’m sorry that this happened to you, and I’m sorry because I might have to tell someone about this”, I say.

“No you can’t, you promised”, she practically yells at me, looking very hurt.

“I know but if I tell I can get him to stop hurting you and your mom. You don’t deserve to be treated like that”, I say.

“I know but I don’t want my dad to get arrested or anything he isn’t always hurting us, sometimes he is really nice actually”, she says, weakly.

“Okay, well maybe you shouldn’t stay at home at least run away for a couple of days. You can stay at my place my mom won’t mind”, I say.

“Okay. But what will I do about him, `` she asks.

“Ride home with your mom and then pretend you’re in your room and then disappear”, I propose.

“Okay,” she says.

“And tell her that you will ride the bus in the morning and afternoon and that you have a really big project so you have to study in your room a lot and lock the door to your room”, I continue.

“Okay”, she says again.

“And let me put my address in on your phone so you can find my house”, I say.

“Good idea”, she says quietly.

She hands me her phone, and I put my address in. Right then the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. 

“I’ll carry your bag for you”, I say.

We have classes together for the rest of the day so I carry both of our bags to our classroom. 

“My back hurts”, Chaeng suddenly mutters as we walk into our classroom.

I give her a pitying look and she says, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Okay”, I reply.


	3. *Chaeyoung* I Hope This is a Good Idea

*Chaeyoung*

I spend the rest of the day trying not to think about it, I’ll lose my nerve. I am scared but Jisoo is right about it being wrong that my dad hurts me. I am done with the pain that has come from it. Maybe I will tell my mom the truth about what I am planning. Yes that sounds like a good idea. 

When school ends Jisoo walks out with me. When we get to the front she grabs my hand and squeezes it.

“Good luck”, she says. 

“Thank you,'' I reply.

I get in the car. I decide to go for it. 

“Mom, I want to stay somewhere else for a couple of days”, I say nervously.

My mom starts driving. 

“Is it because of last night?” She asks.

I nod. 

“Of course it’s okay”, she says. 

“I don’t want him to know”, I say.

“Good idea”, She tells me.

“Just pretend I’m there”, I say.

“Okay”, she says.

“Mom, why do you even stay with him, when he does what he does?”

“Because of the good times.”

“I know but maybe you should consider taking a break you know so he doesn’t hurt you.”


	4. *Jisoo* She's Here

*Jisoo*

I don’t have any idea if Chae will end up coming here but she seemed like she was actually going to. I am worried about her. I don’t know if this is something you are supposed to tell someone about even if it goes against what you promised. Her dad has no right to hurt her and from what I know it is not just a one time thing. He had to hit her a lot to get all the scars on her back. 

I wish I could stop anyone from hurting her. How anyone could hurt her is impossible for me to understand. She is sweet and so innocent. She never hurts anyone. Why should someone hurt her.

I hope she comes here tonight at least so she won’t get hurt again for some time. I end up nervously pacing my room and trying to figure out this whole situation.

I wait in my room for Chaeng to come to my house. I sit in my room and decide to do my homework. When the doorbell rings I rush downstairs and race to be the one to open it. I open the door and the person I was expecting to be there is. “You sure this is okay?”

“Chaeyoung of course it is.”

I grab her wrist and then notice a couple very painful looking marks on her arm and I look at her face I see the pained look on her. I pull her inside. My mom won’t care that she’s here and she’s my only parent so I know it’s okay.

I didn’t think about where she is going to sleep. She can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep somewhere else. “Did something happen you have marks on your arms that look very recent.”

Chae just starts crying. “It’s okay, I’m going to find something to bandage it up.”

I find a first aid kit in my bathroom and come back out. She keeps crying, I grab her arm and start apply things to it. She winces multiple times as I’m bandaging her. After I finish that I ask, “Are you good?”

“Yeah.”

“How’s your back?”

“Okay.”

“Do you want me to put ointment on it.”

“Sure.”

Chae pulls her shirt up to reveal her back which I am guessing is where she is hit often. She only has one strip of skin on her back that is light scabbed where it obviously was hit so hard it was dug into. She had other spots that had bruises and some scars from previous incidents. I put some ointment on the scab to keep it moist and so it doesn’t hurt or get itchy. How someone could do this really makes me wonder. 

“Why does he do this?”

Chae sniffles, “He does because I mess up and do things wrong.”

“That’s no reason to hit someone.”

“I guess it's partly because I am a horrible person.”

“You are not a horrible person, you are such a nice person despite all this. You are amazing.”

“Why do you even want me around?”

“Because you’re amazing and you deserve more than what you have.”

“No I don’t deserve more. I deserve no friends and I deserve what I have.”

“Who told you that.”

“Everyone.”

“Will I’m telling you that you deserve more.”

She falls silent likely still not believing me. I think it’s terrible that someone can have the audacity to be able to physically and emotionally abuse this sweet, innocent girl. She is two years younger than me and now I feel like I have to take care of her and my heart won’t let me not help someone like her. I don’t think I would not want to help anyone who was getting abused. “If I told someone who could help your situation would you hate me?”

“I don’t think hate is nearly what I would feel. I would probably be scared and anxious. Possibly a bit upset that you would tell someone even though I told you I don’t want you to.”

I nod, not saying more because I don’t know what to say. I really am having a big argument in my head about whether or not I should tell someone I think can help her. I really am leaning to needing to tell someone who can help her. What if I tell my mom about it. I probably will have to do it when Chaeng isn’t awake or around. 

I start making dinner shortly before my mom gets home. Chaeng asks to help and I let her. We finish making dinner right as my mom gets home.

“Hello, Eomma how was work?”, I ask politely.

“It was okay,'' she replies. 

“Hello”, Chaeng says to my mother.

“Hello, who are you?”my mom asks politely of course but curious(I don’t have friends over all the time and she has never met her before). 

“This is Chaeng, she goes to my school. She’s here because..”, I said until Chaeng cut me off. 

“Because my parents are out of town and I didn’t feel comfortable staying alone. Jisoo offered and I felt I shouldn’t but she insisted saying you wouldn’t care.”

My mom of course thought she was the sweetest girl she had ever met after just that sentence. I was just thinking about the fact that she just made up a whole story on why she was staying. I guess she is used to lying about what she is doing. 

They started having a conversation about something. I just finished getting food on the table. Then Chaeng said, “I should help Jisoo with the food, I did tell her I wanted to help.”

“Okay, go ahead and help. I’ll get ready to eat dinner,” my mom said. 

After my mom left, while we were setting the table, I asked Chaeng,”Why did you lie to my mom? And how often do you lie because it actually sounded very convincing?”

“Well you know why I lied to her. I’ve told you that I don’t want to tell anyone. And I lie to my dad a lot about things that I know he’d get mad at me about. I have only ever lied out of fear.”

“Fear? How scared do you get?”

“I get scared all the time. Especially for my mom I mean she never hurts me and I’m scared that my dad will hurt her, too.”

“I can’t even imagine that. If I had a dad like yours I would have let already and taken my mom with me. Having no dad is better than being hurt by someone who is supposed to protect you.”

“I guess so.”

My mom walked in, “What are you two talking about? Is the food completely ready?”

“The food’s ready”, I reply to the last of her questions. 

We sit down to eat without another word from me, but of course my mom turned to talk to the guest, Chaeng. As they were talking about who knows what I was thinking about how I could help Chaeng. I think she is still hiding something that is going on. 

The rest of the night was actually uneventful. Although Jisoo was wishing she could find a way to help the younger girl. She wanted to tell her mom but that would really be breaking Chaeyoung’s trust in her. 

Later that night, Jisoo fell asleep on the couch (while Chaeng was sleeping in Jisoo’s bed), after thinking very heavily about how to help the girl, to no real conclusion. 

In the morning, Chaeng told Jisoo she would go home that night. Jisoo thought she shouldn’t but Chaeng wouldn’t listen. She thanked Jisoo over and over again but said she wanted to go home. Jisoo drove both of them to school. 

They went through their normal morning classes, expect they ate lunch together. They were becoming quite good friends even though they only met because Jisoo felt bad for the younger girl crying in class. 

Their classes together were fine. Jisoo told Chaeng that if anything happened for her to come to her house. Chaeng left as fast as possible as usual, Jisoo followed behind. Chaeng got in her mom’s car and they left as fast as possible.

Jisoo drove herself home and set into her normal routine. Nothing abnormal really happened, at least for Jisoo. The same couldn’t be said for everyone and it definitely didn’t even stay normal for long. 

Jisoo was in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. It was probably almost midnight. Of course she let her mom answer it; she’s lazy. Though the next thing she knew her mom was calling her name and telling her to be quick. 

She found her mom trying to talk to a crying Chaeyoung, who has some small gashes on her arms, and it looks like there is blood on her shirt. “Jisoo I don’t know what is wrong or why she’s crying. She won’t talk at all.”

Chaeng was clearly traumatized and Jisoo figures something bad happened perhaps worse then had happened before. At least Chaeng came here like Jisoo told her to do if anything happened. Jisoo walked over to very upset Chaeng. “Did something happen?”she asked it like she would a child. 

Chaeng managed a small nod and continued crying but also started shaking. “Are you cold?” It was answered with a shake of the head. 

“Are you scared?” A nod. 

“Did someone hurt you?” Another nod.

“Your dad again?” A nod of the head. Jisoo realized she needed to help her calm down before she was going to get anything else out of her. 

Jisoo walked closer to Chaeng and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Chaeng soon was crying into Jisoo’s shoulder leaning down quite a bit because she was significantly taller. Chaeng clung on to Jisoo like she was the only person she could trust and probably thought she was. 

When Chae had calmed down enough not to be crying anymore, Jisoo decided it was time to ask her directly what happened. “Chae what happened?”

“They hurt me and scared me so I left.”

“Something more must have happened you have blood stains on your shirt.”

Chae just looks at Jisoo startled but completely quiets. “Did you say they hurt you in both your parents?”, Jisoo asks another question to continue prodding the girl to tell her what happened. 

A small nod comes from Chae. “What happened?”

Chae just stares at her hands not uttering a word out of fear. Jisoo watches as Chae starts trembling and looks like she’s about to cry again. “Chae did you bring any clothes with you?”

Chae shakes her head. “Do you want to borrow some of mine so you can change?”

Chae shrugs continuing to not talk. It’s starting to worry Jisoo that the girl was seriously traumatized. Jisoo gets up and takes the younger girl to her room. “Pick whatever you want”, Jisoo directs the younger. 

Chae still says nothing as she does what Jisoo directed and picks out a hoodie and leggings that she likes. “I’ll leave so you can change”, Jisoo says as she heads toward the door of her bedroom.

Chae changes and then ends up standing in Jisoo’s room shaking. Her having a rough night is not even enough to start to explain what happened. Chae sure isn’t close to being able to talk about it. She thinks about it and starts trembling. 

Jisoo knocks on the door, which makes Chaeng cower having a flashback to a previous moment. “Are you done changing, you’ve been in there for nearly 15 minutes?”

She gets no answer from Chae who now curled up in a ball, shaking, breathing unsteady and fast, having an anxiety attack. Jisoo heard the breathing and it sounds to her like something is wrong. She opens the door hoping for the best. 

The situation she finds is better than some of the ways she pictured what was on the other side of the door. When she sees Chaeng she feels something in her heart goes to this girl. Chaeng didn’t seem to notice the appearance of Jisoo in the room. Jisoo touched Chae’s shoulder and got a little jump from Chaeng who started crying on top of all the things she was already doing. 

“Chaeng what’s wrong? Did something scare you?”

Chaeng doesn’t talk, she definitely can’t talk right now. Jisoo just sits down next to Chaeng. Jisoo pulls the younger toward her, Chaeng lays her head on Jisoo lap because what else can she do at this point. Chaeng continues crying with the shaking and the fast breathing. Jisoo doesn’t know what to do other than softly rub her hair in a soothing motion. 

It surprised Jisoo that Chaeng’s breathing becomes slower and less panicky and she stops shaking so much just from her simply rubbing her hair. After a while the girl calms completely and not long after she falls asleep using Jisoo’s lap as her pillow. Jisoo doesn’t want to wake the girl but she also knows she needs to talk to her mom. She finds a pillow to lay under Chaeng‘ head and softly places the pillow on the ground. When she’s done Chaeng is still sleeping, so she grabs a blanket off her bed and places it over Chae’s sleeping form. 

She walks out of her room and go to her mom’s room. She figures that she has to tell her something bad obviously happened and Chaeng pretty much can’t talk about it. She’s worried and that is what propels her to tell her mom everything that Chaeng told her. 

“Mom…,” she starts. 

“Yes.”

“Well I need to tell you what Chae has told me before and why exactly she was here last night.”

“Okay”, she says slightly curiously.

And I tell her about how I met Chae, about yesterday at school, why she stayed the night, and what happened today. She seemed surprised but didn’t say anything at first. “She such a nice girl, she needs to not have this happening.”

I nod in agreement. “We need her to tell us exactly what happened, though. And she needs to get out of there.”

“How can we help her?”

“For now try and let her tell you what happened without to much pressure on her.”

“Okay”.

“And let her sleep, she’s probably worn out. And she shouldn’t go home.”

Jisoo just nods. Jisoo heads back toward her room, her mom follows her. Chaeng still is sleeping on the floor of Jisoo’s room. “Why is she on the floor?”

“That’s where she fell asleep after having a panic attack, well at least I’m pretty sure it was a panic attack.”

“Why do you say she had a panic attack?”

“She was shaking and breathing fast, and then she started crying.”

“Panic attack for sure. And probably was in shock after whatever happened. Did she talk to you at all?”

“I asked her what happened, she said ‘they hurt me and scared me so I left’. That was the only thing she said tonight. If she answered anything I said she just nodded or shook her head.”

“That all she said?”

“Yep. And when I tried to ask her further questions she started freaking out more.”

“You should go to bed. We can’t do much until we can talk to her. Just leave her there she is obviously tired, poor girl.”

“Okay I’ll go to sleep. Good night mom.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed this chapter is longer than all the other ones, kind-of weird but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Thanks for reading.


End file.
